thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
THE GAMING FAMILY: SUPER SMASH BROS U TOURNAMENT
Hello, fellow Familians! After the (moderately shit) tourney that we had in Super Smash Bros Brawl, we are going to redeem ourselves by having an amazing beautiful tournament in its successor: Super Smash Bros for Wii U! We're gonna put up a Challonge page whenever we get a nice number of entries. So try to keep this divisible by four, fellas. This tournament will (most likely) be recorded by Stelios and edited by Cammy. THE RULES Signing Up *You need to obviously have a Wii U with your own copy of Smash. It also helps if you don't suck at the game. *When signing up, leave the following information in this order: **Your name **Your Skype username **Your Nintendo Network ID **Your two characters of choice (ONLY TWO) *You have to be willing to participate in the tourney all the way through. We don't want anyone dropping out of this. *Each match needs to have a commentator. The recorder (probably Stelios) will probably be a commentator for much of the tourney, but if you are especially confident in your internet connection then you can sign up to commentate in his place (or alongside him) for a match or two. *Whether or not you decide to join the Skype call while playing is entirely up to you, although momentarily joining it post-match or at least post-set would be greatly appreciated and is recommended. Gameplay *The matches played will be 4 stock with a time limit of 12 minutes. Best 2 out of 3, and for the finals, the first to 5 wins. *Items will all be set to off and none. *Customizations will be turned off, ergo custom moves and attributes alike are banned. *Stalling (intentionally making the game unplayable by exploiting certain glitches, reaching a place the opponent can't, infinites past 300%, etc.) is banned. *Causing any action that can prevent the game from continuing (freezing, disappearing characters, etc.) will result in the match being forfeited by the player who initiated the action. Players are responsible of being aware of this. *If time runs out, then the game will go into sudden death. Legal Stages *The following stages are considered starter. This means that they can be selected in the first match of a set, and the two participants must agree on it. **Battlefield **Final Destination (and the Omega Version of any stage) **Kongo Jungle 64 **Lylat Cruise **Smashville **Town and City *The following stages are considered counterpick. This means that, after a non-final match in a set, the player who lost the previous match will choose one of these strategically to give a potential disadvantage to the winner of said match. Note that any of the starter stages can still be chosen at this point. **Big Battlefield **Mario Circuit **Delfino Plaza **Skyloft **Norfair **Halberd **Pokémon Stadium 2 **Castle Siege **Duck Hunt **Wuhu Island **Windy Hill Zone *In addition, Dave's Stupid Rule is in place. This means that the two participants, if and only if they both agree, can play on any stage, even those that are not considered legal normally. This does not include custom stages. Other Rules *You may only change your character after losing a match within a set. If you just won a match within a set, you MUST stay the same character. Also, remember that you can only use two characters to keep things simple, so choose wisely. *You are allowed to play as any of the Mii Fighters; however, before the match begins, you must share with your opponent the special moves that it has. *Other than that, have fun! SIGN UPS #BASED KNEE (Ethan) - Jerkymccutcheon - Thaddor - Sheik and Captain Falcon #Joof Shirogane - squirtlekoopajr27 - JrGamer27 - Falco with the alternate colour that's apparently white even though it's more light blue , and subbing Bowser Jr. with the fabulous Larry Koopa alternate costume. # SwagYolo(Alex) - darkmattersminion - Sasuke123862 - Dark Pit and Ness # Stelios78910 - Stelios78910 - Stelios78910 - Lucina and ??? # Caden Patteen - retartedthescraggy - TheRhythmRiolu - Lucario (Vanilla Base Color Lucario) and Shulk (Melia Blue Shulk) # Jon Westling - tronj0n - TheBlackButler - Little Mac Outfit and Toon Link Standard # The Literal Worst (Kira) - thekiradood5 - KiraDood5 - Ness and Edgy (Black Costume) Falco # Horseman McYolo (Ty) - tytherandomgamer - TyTheRandomGamer - Luigi and Greninja (Based Green Alts bbies) # Inevitable butt monkey but you love me regardless (ZephSam) - samuel.phillipson - ZephyrRogue - Ganondorf (Blue Smurfendorf) and Zero Suit Samus (Revealing Orange that surprisingly no one bitched about) # Bobbeh - Lightningbee98 - Co-peanut33 -Zero Suit Samus and Lucina # Cammykins XVI - iamablackrose - ultimate.mijinko - Mega Man and Ike # James - whitsy234n7-*put in later*- Zero Suit Samus and Shulk # Gabe - whitsy234n7- *put in later*- Pit and TBT Category:Policy